Braces
by and i can't imagine why
Summary: Cindy get braces and Jimmy likes... I suck at summaries so just read it please :


Braces

a.n.- okay so I was inspired to write this by the fact of that I get my braces off in like two weeks :)

p.s. There are two secret hints of pairing in this... try and find them... first person to do so i will read all your stories and comment on my favourite five :)

I walked into English with a sour look on my face went to take my seat at the back of the class.

"Hey girl where were you yesterday?" Libby asks me casually as I threw my brown and blue messenger bag under my desk and slumped down in my chair.

When I didn't answer her, her face grew serious.

"Cindy what happened yesterday? You weren't here but I saw you in the morning? Did you skip? Are you okay? Cindy talk to me!" Libby half whispered half screamed at me which earned her a few odd glances from the other students sitting around us but she ignored the,.

"I had appointment yesterday, so no I didn't skip which is why I wasn't in class yesterday. However no I'm not okay. My mouth hurts." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh okay." Libby said almost like she didn't care but I knew her to well. She wanted to know exactly what I did yesterday but she isn't necessarily the kind to pry so she waits for you to open up to her.

"Fine" I say with a sigh. "I went to the dentist yesterday because I had to get braces and my mouth is killing me so now I can't eat because it hurts to much and the pain takes like a week to go away and there hideous! It even hurts to talk." I tell her with a sad look on my face.

"Aw baby. I'm sure they don't look that bad. I mean you're freaking gorgeous and a little metal in your mouth isn't going to change that. And if you want we can go to the candy bar after school and get some ice cream. My treat." Libby finished with a smile.

I give her a small smile while blushing slightly at her compliment and nod slightly to say yes to the ice cream.

That is exactly why Libby is my best friend. She know exactly what to say in order to make me feel better when I'm having a bad day.

The rest of class went by rather fast as Miss. Shibby droned on and on about Romeo and Juliet.

-after school-

We walked into the Candy Bar and sat at our usual table. Sam came to the table and we told him our orders and he was off again.

"But really Cin they're not that bad." Libby tried again to reason with me but it wasn't working.

"Thanks Libs but you're lying through ,they are awful."

"Oh just shut up okay girl. You look amazing and I'm going to tell you that every day until you realize it." Libby said while trying to keep a straight face but she was failing miserably at it.

"See I told you! You're lying!" I said with a slightly hurt expression on my face.

"NO I'M NOT!" Libby yelled at me and now laughing hysterically.

"Then why are you laughing?" I questioned her while arching my left eyebrow slightly higher than my right.

"Just turn around." Libby told me. Her face now bright red from laughing to much.

I did what she told me to do feeling very confused at this point because I didn't see anything.

After a couple of more seconds of staring nothing I finally say it. Sheen was outside wrestling with Carl out in the parking lot over one of those big lollipops that are rainbow coloured with white swirls. Jimmy was there two. He was leaning against his hover craft with his toned arms crossed across his chest. He no longer had that scrawny ten year old body. Now he had a very hot muscular sixteen year old body and I could no longer call him shorty, that's for sure.

Even from where I was sitting I could see him roll his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

Jimmy uncrossed his arms and moved his hands to either side of his waist and pushed himself off the his only truly useful invention. My eyes followed him as he made his was to the double doors of the Candy Bar. He pushed open the heavy doors with such little ease and the small gust of wind ruffled his long shaggy none curly-q hair. You see he started to grow his hair long in grade seven and now he looks almost like Andy Sixx did in the Knives and Pens music video except with brown hair instead of black.

"Hey" Jimmy said as he made his way over to our table.

Libby said hi but all I did was smile. How could I let they guys I've like since the day met him see me like this?

"What's wrong with blondie?" Jimmy asks jokingly to Libby but he is smirking at me. He knows I hate being called that and he obviously wants me to say something, but I'm not going to.

"Oh Cindy got braces and it hurts for her to talk, so I offered to get her ice cream." Libby said. I kicked her from under the table but all she did was smile at me. "He was going to find out sooner or later anyways Cin."

"You got braces?" Jimmy said sounding a little shocked.

I just nodded.

"Well let me see them. I'm sure you still look cute."

I blushed slightly at his comment while I gave him a quick toothy smile because I knew that if I didn't he would of kept pestering about it anyways.

"I was right. You do look cute with them. But I'm sure you'll be even cuter when they come off." Jimmy said while smiling at me.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and slipped a small slip of pink of paper into my hand then walked back outside before his two best friends killed each other over the sucker.

Libby just gave me a confused look and I mirrored it back to her.

"What was that about?" She asked now leaning against the table trying to grab the slip of paper from my hand.

"I don't know" I answered back. "And just hold on you can see it in a second." I say while laughing at her. She looked just like a kid who was begging their mom for a cookie before dinner.

I read the note on the slip of paper I was given just a moment before.

'You me at six.' the note read.

I giggled slightly at Jimmy. I mean he just used the name of my favourite band to ask me out on a date, which is actually really sweet now that I think about it.

I put the note down on the table and pulled out my phone. Which made Libby even more confused so she reached for the note and read it her self. She just smiled and shook her head.

"It's about time" Libby whispered to her self as she started to eat her ice cream that had just arrived at the table.

I ignored her comment because I had more important things on my mind at the moment. I created a new message and type in 'dear Jimmy, count me in.' and sent it to him.

I slide my phone back into my pocket and turned around just in time to see Jimmy pull out his phone and look up and smile at me.

So maybe my braces weren't so bad.

Endnote: okay another challenge thing... try and guess where I got 'dear Jimmy, count me in.' from

hint: it's from a song

p.p.s. I switch my name from _xoxoalexalex _to _and i can't imagine why_ :)


End file.
